Falling in Love With a Kat
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Bakugo decidió declarar sus sentimientos a su profesor. Para buena o mala suerte a Aizawa le encantaban los gatos y a Bakugo le faltaba sólo la cola y los bigotes para ser uno. Sin embargo, Katsuki no se imaginaba que sus decisiones lo llevarían a encabezar la lista de los desgraciados.


¡AL FIN PUBLICO ESTO! Es mi ship favorita en toda la reverenda serie [inserte corazón]. ¡Agradezco mucho a mi beta porque esto no habría sido posible sin ella! Estoy muy emocionado al publicar.

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas entre los personajes marcados. Si NO te gusta, NO leas. Por favor, así nos hacemos un bien tú y yo.

Nota I: Intenté hacerlo lo más IC posible, ODIO el OOC, si notan alguna falla me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber para mejorar en el futuro.

Nota II: El título es un juego de palabras. Cat/Kat-suki (sí, ya sé, soy bien nerd para los títulos (?)).

Aclarado lo anterior, espero lo disfruten \o/.

* * *

 **FALLING IN LOVE WITH A KAT**

Continuos jadeos, gruñidos y un húmedo juego de besos eran los sonidos que inundaban aquella habitación decentemente iluminada por los rayos del ocaso. Cualquiera aseguraría que se trataba de un par de amantes, hasta contemplar lo que sucedía. Los involucrados no tenían _esa_ clase de relación, más bien, eran profesor y alumno.

El sentido común se había ido al carajo desde hacía varios minutos.

Bakugo Katsuki aferraba las manos a la ropa de su mentor con cierta desesperación. No sabía con exactitud el _porqué_ , ya que no era para atraerlo ni para apartarlo, tan sólo persistía la tremenda necesidad de hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Aizawa Shouta sujetaba con una de sus manos la nuca del más chico para atraerlo cada vez que fuera necesario. Su objetivo era sofocarlo con el contacto, no darle la mínima oportunidad de respirar.

Ninguno estaba relajado en los brazos del otro. El rubio mantenía la mirada con el ceño fruncido y el azabache no inmutaba su monótono semblante, sin embargo, sus cuerpos reaccionaban, y las mejillas de ambos se coloreaban de un ligero carmesí provocado por el aumento de la temperatura.

Para el mayor, el escenario se encontraba fuera de sus parámetros morales y nada de esto estaría sucediendo de no ser por el delincuente que tenía como estudiante. Su complejo de terrorista y la inteligencia que poseía eran una combinación demasiado problemática para su gusto. Creyó poder lidiar con eso los tres años que debía cursar el chico en Yuuei, pero la situación se le había ido de las manos... a los dos, en realidad.

—Maldición… Tu barba…

—Silencio, enano —porque si a Katsuki le molestaba sentir picor, a él también le era incómodo encorvarse para acortar los diez centímetros que le sacaba en estatura—, quéjate cuando crezcas más.

—¿Crecer? ¿En qué sentido? —se rió con algo de cinismo, al mismo tiempo en que decidió restregar su miembro semierecto contra una de las piernas opuestas.

«Este mocoso…».

¿Cómo habían terminado así?

Todo comenzó cuando Bakugo decidió declarar sus sentimientos a su profesor. Para resumir, le había dicho que no le interesaba nadie de su edad, porque todos eran imbéciles, y que tampoco iba a esperar por una respuesta, ya que lo obligaría a recibir y corresponder sus emociones a golpes de ser necesario. O esa había sido la interpretación que Shouta dio a sus palabras, ya que la versión completa de ese acontecimiento incluía poco más que maldiciones, amenazas y un saco de violentas hormonas en forma de adolescente.

Desde entonces, tuvieron ciertos _roces_ —si se le podían llamar de esa manera— en diversas ocasiones. Como aquel que sucedió poco después de que se recuperara de su batalla en la USJ.

* * *

 _Aizawa recién abría los ojos. Había decidido tomar una siesta sobre su escritorio en aquella sala llena de computadoras, donde una pequeña sección de madera separaba a los maestros para que pudieran trabajar._

 _Debía ser algo tarde ya que nadie más estaba allí… aparte de ese chiquillo, claro._

 _—Profesor._

 _—¿Sí? —se irguió en su silla y la giró un cuarto de vuelta._

 _—Yo… Me alegro de que se encuentre bien —dijo con seriedad, apretando los puños._

 _Por una fracción de segundo, la expresión de Eraserhead cambió a una de ligera sorpresa y luego suspiró con su usual cansancio._

 _—Gracias por tu preocupación. Pude terminar peor. Creo que aún me queda algo de suerte._

 _El ambiente quedó en silencio. Katsuki frunció el entrecejo y, como si buscara pelea, tomó al héroe nocturno del cuello de sus prendas._

 _—¡Sea más agradecido, maldita sea!_

 _«Oh —pensó Shouta—, ahí está». Ese era el vándalo que conocía. No debió forzarse a decir lo anterior, no iba con él._

 _—Verás, como educador, esto es lo más agradecido que puedo ser —inquirió—. Sería un problema actuar de forma distinta._

 _—¡Por un demonio! ¡No esperé aquí a que terminara el horario escolar para esto!_

* * *

 _Días después, el chico se dedicó a insinuarse de forma indirecta para poner a prueba el autocontrol del mayor; éste sólo daba gracias a la deidad que lo viera por concederle el carácter necesario para mantener bajo control sus impulsos sexuales._

 _Aunque, como todas las cosas, tenía su límite._

 _Luego de lidiar con eso por semanas enteras, sumado a un constante estado de insomnio, el Caballero de la Noche empezó a tocar fondo. Por lo que, una tarde después de que las clases concluyeran, citó a la razón de sus dolores de cabeza en la sala de profesores y habló sin rodeos:_

 _—¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr, mocoso?_

 _—¿Tan rápido te desesperas? —agregó con una media sonrisa ladina, notando que el otro estaba menos tranquilo a lo usual—. ¿Significa que te rindes?_

 _La tensión se tornó tan densa que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, mas Shouta no respondió a sus provocaciones, no de la forma en la que Bakugo esperaba. No lo riñó, no le dio una cátedra, tampoco lo dejó ir; todo lo contrario. Si quería forzarlo a recibir sus sentimientos, bien, él también podía obligarlo a aceptar más cosas, y no sería nada comparado al juego de niños que Katsuki había manipulado hasta ese momento._

 _De cierta manera, había caído._

* * *

En este momento, se encontraban en la cama del azabache. Las prendas superiores del chico habían quedado dispersas en algún lugar del piso, y en determinado momento se sintió tan subyugado que no dudó en soltar una de sus conocidas explosiones contra el hombro de su mentor, mas no ocurrió nada, tan sólo se escuchó un golpe seco y en los ojos de Aizawa se podía notar su _erasure_.

—Aún eres como todos los demás héroes: Altivo. Siempre dependiendo de su _quirk_ —dijo con un tono de voz ronco y bullicioso a la vez.

Katsuki no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío placentero, acompañado de unos deseos bestiales por romperle la nariz de un puñetazo. Odiaba que lo compararan (y que fuera acertado).

El ambiente se tornó cada vez más húmedo. No había gemidos, sino jadeos. Nada de quejidos ni ruidos agudos, sino gruñidos y respiraciones agitadas entremezcladas.

El Caballero de la Noche se retiró las prendas que cubrían su torso, dejando al descubierto lo que años de entrenamiento habían esculpido. Luego, estiró un brazo hacia uno de sus cajones y…

Cero condones.

Dejó de lado al chico explosivo para buscar el paquetito de preservativos, hasta que recordó que los había revendido a su escandaloso amigo y su ridículo bigote.

Soltó un suspiro pesado antes de hablar:

—Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

—¿Hah?

—Como escuchaste.

—¿Acaso crees que me voy a largar como si nada? —se reincorporó sobre la cama.

—Vaya, sí eres listo.

El de ojos carmín frunció el entrecejo, nada fuera de lo común, y acercó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su tutor, masajeando con descaro. Comprobó que estaba erecto y casi al instante su muñeca fue tomada con algo de fuerza, retirándola de la zona.

—Déjame adivinar. No puedes hacerlo porque no hay condones.

—…

—Pues yo sí.

Sin previo aviso atrajo al héroe y, con cierto esfuerzo logró acostarlo, posicionándose sobre su entrepierna. Se relamió antes de proseguir a desabrochar el cinturón contrario.

Eraserhead no sabía si sorprenderse o reír.

«Qué persistente». Si tan sólo fuera así para mejorar su actitud… Lo dejó retirarle los pantalones (le daría flojera hacerlo por sí mismo más tarde) pero Bakugo debía estar soñando si creía que lo dejaría asumir el papel de _activo_ esa noche. Bueno, podría dejarlo; la verdad las posiciones le importaban poco y nada, pero la mentalidad de ese mocoso no era como la suya, así que debía evitar _premiarlo_.

Ah, los jóvenes podían ser tan problemáticos. En especial a esa edad.

Aizawa era un profesional. Debía mantener su distancia; sabía cómo hacerlo, no era la primera vez que un estudiante se le insinuaba (pero sí en la que alguien llegaba tan lejos) y agradecía tener un perfecto dominio sobre sus reacciones corporales y gestuales.

El principal problema por el que no podía dejar que Katsuki diera rienda suelta a sus deseos era que su relación no sería bien vista, empezando porque podrían ser padre e hijo, sin mencionar que ya eran maestro y alumno. Además, en Japón podían aceptar que te casaras con tu almohada (con su respectivo personaje de anime estampado), pero estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo _«era una locura»._ Mas la opinión ajena no podía importarle menos a Shouta, su apariencia personal era testimonio de ello, así que el verdadero dilema recaía en la forma en que uno necesitaba del otro. Tal vez de forma enfermiza, tal vez por mero capricho, pero era algo de lo que ambos estaban conscientes.

* * *

Se encontraban desnudos y sudorosos sobre la cama, pero esta vez el menor se hallaba inmovilizado. Como no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo para _hacerlo_ de la forma más civilizada posible, Aizawa terminó por usar su bufanda de fibra de carbono para atarle las manos a la cabecera y amordazarlo de paso (no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar majaderías y maldiciones). Agradecía no tener más muebles en la habitación o algo se habría roto debido a la pequeña _pelea_ de hace unos minutos.

Al no haber lubricante, el mayor tuvo que usar bastante saliva para dilatar al adolescente. Primero uno, dos y ahora eran tres los dedos que se abrían paso en su esfínter. El aspirante a héroe no se quejó en todo el proceso, no es como si pudiera hacerlo con la boca indispuesta por la mordaza improvisada, pero sí soltaba roncos suspiros cada tanto. Curioso. Eraser creyó que al menos lo patearía o haría más escándalo.

Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado extrajo los dígitos. Entonces se posicionó entre sus piernas y acercó la hombría hasta su entrada, presionando para penetrarlo.

—¡E-Espera! —o algo así se habría entendido si el de ojos escarlata no tuviese algo que le obstruyera sus palabras.

—¿Hm? —levantó la vista para distinguir el entrecejo fruncido del rubio—. Aguanta un poco. El dolor sólo será al comienzo —logró introducir todo su miembro en tan estrecha cavidad. En estos momentos era cuando recordaba que aquel chico tenía tan sólo quince años—. Si no te relajas, dolerá más. Respira.

Claro, para él era fácil decirlo. A él no le estaban metiendo tremenda _cosa_ por el ano. Bakugo tenía los ojos tan clavados en aquel hombre, que si las miradas pudieran matar, para estos instantes se estaría celebrando el quinto funeral de Aizawa Shouta.

Un gruñido involuntario escapó de sus labios. Aunque el rostro del héroe no lo demostrara, las expresiones del chico le parecían intrigantes. Nada que no hubiese visto antes, pero sí lo primero que lo emocionaba desde las entrañas.

—Te la voy a quitar —acercó una mano al rostro del nombrado—, pero no quiero escuchar tus majaderías o la tendrás de nuevo —aclarado eso, le retiró la mordaza.

—Tú no me condicionas… jodido viejo —agregó con un tono belicoso, luego, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer más tranquilo sobre la almohada—. Ah… maldición —soltó de forma repentina a modo de susurro tras removerse un poco.

—¿Toqué un buen punto? —preguntó mientras seguía moviéndose despacio.

—Deja de molestar.

—Deberías ser más honesto.

—Y tú deberías callarte y hacerlo de una buena vez —sí, apenas podía mantenerse cuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo, pero eso no era impedimento para que su cuerpo le exigiera más de aquella nueva sensación que, aunque dolorosa, era placentera.

«Oh —pensó el más grande— que petición tan tentadora». De alguna forma entendía el lenguaje de Katsuki, así que accedió a ello e incrementó las estocadas. De inmediato lo percibió tensarse, por lo que se vio obligado a retomar su vaivén inicial.

—M-Maldita sea —susurró para sí mismo—. Sigues apretado.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Hasta que un par de venitas aparecieron en la frente del muchacho, quien dejó escapar unas explosiones para intentar liberar sus manos sin éxito aparente.

—¡Juro que voy a matarte!

—Sí, sí —decidió bajar sus labios a los ajenos, probando su suerte con un beso rápido; poco a poco se fueron sumergiendo en un contacto tan intenso que hizo a sus pulmones, tan eficientes en su trabajo de inhalar y exhalar, olvidar la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Al separarse, un hilo de saliva quedó pendiendo de sus bocas.

 _Más._

 _Más._

 ** _Más._**

Era un capricho insistente que embriagaba la mente de ambos.

Entonces, el héroe de la noche decidió liberar las manos de su villano. Con el complejo de superioridad que éste se cargaba, de seguro la posición lo hacía sentir humillado, así que se le ocurrió algo mejor y tomó uno de sus brazos para pasárselo por el cuello. El de ojos carmín no necesitó más para asimilar sus acciones, imitó lo mismo con su otra extremidad y se sostuvo. Pronto se vio sentado a horcajadas sobre Shouta, estando más relajado luego de haber tenido aquel pene en su interior por largo rato.

El azabache lo tomó con firmeza de los glúteos y comenzó a moverlo a un ritmo conveniente, mientras el de ojos escarlata optaba por recorrer el cuello ajeno, imprimiendo mordidas y acariciando con lamidas dicho espacio.

«Sutil forma de vengarte» pensó Aizawa. Casi imaginaba que a la mañana siguiente tendría unos horrendos moretones por su culpa, no obstante, también le resultaba excitante percibir esa clase de daño.

Creyó que podrían seguir así hasta terminar, pero no se esperó que, de buenas a primeras, aquel delincuente lo empujara para dejarlo acostado, siendo éste quien lo montaba.

Una escueta y satírica mueca, comúnmente llamada «sonrisa» en el lenguaje de Bakugo, no se hizo de esperar. Acto seguido, decidió a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, imponiendo el vaivén que le conviniera; ser el menor de ambos no implicaba que se mantendría sujeto a lo que Eraser le impusiera. Este era un buen momento para hacérselo saber, ¿y qué mejor que tomando el control?

El maestro lo dejó ser, así podría centrarse en cerrar los dedos en torno a la erección contraria y masturbarlo como se merecía.

Con el tiempo, el rubio marcó un ritmo más intenso, uno en el que su punto P era estimulado una y otra vez; sumado al movimiento que satisfacía su entrepierna, no tardó mucho en caer en el orgasmo, soltando un gemido gutural el proceso. Dejó de moverse, perdiéndose un poco en el limbo mientras se enfocaba en respirar de forma adecuada. Su semen había manchado el abdomen y pecho de su superior, y por alguna razón se sentía victorioso.

En su calma, Shouta invirtió las posiciones, arremetiendo de forma violenta contra el interior del joven. Deseaba correrse lo más pronto posible.

Al sentir las fuertes estocadas, Katsuki, aún con remanentes de placer en el cuerpo, no pudo evitar suprimir algunos jadeos e incluso gruñidos, que se volvían frecuentes; no agudos, sino angustiosos, su cuerpo no podía soportar más.

Entonces ocurrió. Aizawa cerró los ojos y su entrecejo se contrajo un poco. Soltó un ronco suspiro cargado de satisfacción cuando se dejó venir dentro del cuerpo ajeno. Sus salvajes embestidas se volvieron más irregulares y pausadas, hasta que decidió retirar su miembro de aquella estrecha y húmeda cavidad.

* * *

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el chico explosivo a altas horas de la noche con muchas ganas de no moverse de la cama, luego de ver al mayor «arreglado» (es decir, con el cabello hecho una maraña y sin afeitar) como de costumbre.

—Bueno, Eraserhead es un héroe nocturno. ¿Quién crees que debe encargarse de todo cuando All Might duerme?

Eso explicaba los ojos rojos y el constante estado de irritación e insomnio durante las clases. Después de todo, era el profesor que impartía la primera hora de la mañana.

—Como sea —inquirió luego de unos segundos en mutismo—, el baño está cruzando el pasillo y… —sacó de sus pantalones su billetera, de la cual extrajo una tarjeta, acto seguido la colocó en la frente del adolescente—, si necesitas algo lo cargas ahí —lo decía por si pedía comida a domicilio, ya que en su refrigerador no había más que bebidas energizantes.

El aspirante a héroe respondió con un gruñido a modo de afirmación y se quedó mirando al techo tras escuchar a su tutor retirarse y cerrar la puerta a la distancia.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad. Bakugo seguía siendo el anticristo rubio de la temporada y Aizawa mantenía su típico semblante como recién salido de su Baticueva.

En algún momento del día, ambos se encontraron de nuevo en la U.A., sentados a la sombra en una de las bancas de la instalación.

El de ojos escarlata había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, recargando todo su cuerpo en el respaldo, mientras que el azabache destapaba una bolsa de energéticos de los que se había hecho dependiente.

—¿Te duele? —agregó monótono, pues durante las clases prácticas lo había visto agarrarse la espalda, dos que tres veces, para descansar.

—Vete al infierno.

Oh, eso era un «sí».

—Ve el lado positivo, al menos tú no fuiste atacado por una sanguijuela hambrienta —hizo de lado parte de su bufanda para exponer su cuello pero casi de inmediato la regresó a su lugar.

—… —sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y venitas de molestia y rencor aparecieron en su sien.

Shouta observaba esa faceta a la par en que bebía de su bolsita, escuchándose sólo el ruido del sorbo.

—¡Será la primera y última vez! A la próxima **yo** te voy a coger.

Entonces su mentor apostó por algo más interesante.

—Tus calificaciones.

—¿Qué con ellas?

—Si terminas como primer lugar de la clase en estos exámenes, te cumplo el capricho —después de todo era su maestro y tenía que motivarlo (aunque esa no fuera la forma ortodoxa de hacerlo).

—Já. Pues ve comprando tu jodido lubricante —una sonrisa altiva le adornó el rostro. Justo después se puso en pie para regresar al salón de clase. El receso había terminado.

El héroe se quedó viendo a la distancia hasta que la silueta del joven desapareció.

En realidad, se había acercado a él para confirmar ciertas sospechas que asaltaban sus pensamientos. El chico explosivo no usó su _relación_ —si se le podía llamar de esa manera— para obtener algún tipo de privilegio y suponía que tenía la suficiente moral para no divulgarlo (que otros se enteraran podría ser un golpe a su orgullo e imagen). Se lo había tomado con mayor madurez de la que esperaba, sin mencionar que de igual manera sus «insinuaciones» habían cesado, pero suponía que se repetirían cuando _tuviera ganas_ , después de todo, estaba en _esa edad…_

«Ah, los jóvenes son tan problemáticos».

Cualquiera se preguntaría: ¿porqué se había fijado en _ese_ específicamente?

Bueno, la respuesta era tan sencilla de asimilar que podría parecer irónica: A Aizawa le encantaban los gatos y a Bakugo le faltaba sólo la cola y los bigotes para ser uno.

* * *

A final de mes se dieron a conocer los resultados de los exámenes. El primer lugar lo había obtenido Yaoyorozu Momo, como era de esperarse de toda una intelectual. El segundo puesto correspondía a Todoroki Shouto y el que se encontraba quemando de la rabia sus papeles, no era nada más ni nada menos que el tercer lugar, Bakugo Katsuki.

Shouta nunca creyó que ver la frustracion ajena sería tan divertido; es decir, sí que lo era, en especial cuando le sucedía a Present Mic (o a All Might), pero ese mocoso se acababa de anexar a la lista de desgraciados.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? :D_

 _No es una ship muy usual, pero me fascina [inserte corazón]._


End file.
